Barney Error (Maddox121 Version)
Windows 3 Barney Error (now known as Barney Error 1 or Classic Barney Error) This was the first Barney Error ever made in March 1992, this didn't have many of the features later Barney OSs had, like jumpscares and fatal errors, when the 3 chances were up, it simply gave a BSoD, when the timer was up, it simply returned to Windows. Windows 3.1 Barney Error 2 This was launched April 1, 1992, this was the first Barney Error to feature jumpscares and 10 chances. Windows 95 Barney Error '95 This was launched sometime in 1996 and featured the first ever Extreme Punishments and Password login. Windows 98 Barney Error '98 This was launched late 1998 and was a variation of Windows 95's Barney Error '95, with the now-infamous Scientifically Accurate Barney. Windows 2000 Barney Error NT Barney Error 3 Windows ME Barney Error ME Barney Error 4 Windows XP Barney Error XP Barney Error 5 Windows Vista Barney Error 6 Windows 7 Barney Error 7 Windows 8 Barney Error 8 Windows 8.1 Barney Error 9 Windows 10 Barney Error 10 NES Barney Error (Now Nintendo Barney Error) SNES Super Barney Error N64 Barney Error 64 GCN Barney Error 128 Wii Barney Error Motion Wii U Barney Error U Nintendo Switch Barney Error Switch Barney Error Switch is like many Switch Games, a direct port of the Wii U version, so it's the same version except the references and an extra activation code "SwitchItUp". GB Barney Error Pocket Barney Error Pocket was released April 10, 1992, a month after the original Barney Error, it is the only one before 2001 that has 10 or more chances on a handheld, with 13. It has since became semi-Public Domain, with Barney Error's website containing a ROM of the cartridge (Game Boy Screen of Death-onward due to copyright) and being shown on a public domain GB cartridge called "Game Boy Public Domain Classics". Barney Error SGC Same as Barney Error Pocket, but works with Super Game Boy and instead of "Don't turn off your Game Boy" it's "Don't turn off your Game Boy or Super Game Boy" VB Virtual Barney Error Only Barney Error made for the Virtual Boy, due to the limitations, only 5 chances and 2 jump-scares are used instead of the normal for handheld 7 chances and 3 jump-scares. GBC Barney Error Color A handheld port of Barney Error SGC with SGB references changed to GBC references. Barney Error Color 2 This Barney Error was released in 2000 and has 7 chances and 3 jump-scares. GBA Barney Error 1 Barney Error 1 came out March 2003, this system at first was easily fixable, by simply turning off the system and turning it back on, this bug was fixed in May 2003-present cartridges, in September 2003, the ability to take the cartridge out and back on was fixed, so the only way to do it was to switch cartridges to another game... until. Barney Error 2 Barney Error 2 was announced on barneyerror.com on October 31, 2003, Barney Error 2 was different than Barney Error 1 that it was attached to bootleg systems rather than cartridges, so you can't switch a cartridge, which makes more people toy around with the first rather than the second, if you have a bootleg cartridge in on a bootleg system by Barney Corp. it performs a fatal error and both the system and cartridge are bricked, the error's only weakness is by putting an official cartridge, it was released February 13, 2004. Barney Error 3 that can detect official cartridges was planned, but was cancelled in favor of Barney Error DS, Barney Error 2 is hard to do and can only be inputted if you put in a bootleg cartridge that was made between 2001-March 2003. DS Barney Error DS Barney Error DS was a cartridge for the Nintendo DS, only the bottom screen was used with the top being the Barney Error logo with the Nintendo DS logo below it, the reason is was that it was a near direct port of the cancelled Barney Error 3 (besides said top screen, references to GBA changed to DS, compression to fit into the smaller cartridge, and for DSi users, a glitched mess) Barney Error DS 2 This error was meant to take use of the DSs features, the action is now on the top and the timer is on the bottom, touching the timer counts as turning off the DS. This was meant for DS Lite, hence why the screen is crunched on normal DSs. Barney Error DSi 3DS Barney Error 3D New Barney Error 3D Category:Barney Errors Category:Barney Error Category:Maddox121's OS/Error